Ranks
At the moment, we just have some basic ranks. These may be modified in the feature, and permissions may be added or removed. Default : Everyone who joins our server for the first time, will get this rank. They have a gray color in the chat, and can do the most basic commands. : Some permissions the default group has: #Every available Faction command, except they can not create Factions, not use the /f home command and no moderator/admin commands; #View the iConomy help, view how much money they have, and pay other players; #The ability to create NPC's, and pay them to change into a Blacksmith, Guard or Traders. This group can create 3 NPC's; #The ability to talk in the Global chat, and the Local chat. They can also leave and join the Global chat whenever they want to. Donator : After donating at least €5 euro's (6,283 dollar or 4,0005 pounds), you will be put in the donator group. This group has a yellow color in the chat to show off your status. Everyone in this group has access to the same commands as the default group, plus some extra donator commands. : Some permissions the donator group has: #The ability to create Factions, use /f home to teleport to their faction home, and see a map of their faction by using /f map; #Always access to the server when it's full. A random player from the default group will be kicked to make sure this is possible; #The ability to leave and join a special donator chat, so they can talk more easily with all other donator's; #The ability to create 10 NPC's instead of 3. Moderator : To make sure the server is fun to play on, we have several moderator's. Only the most trusted users will get this rank, so please don't beg the admin's to make you moderator. : This group has an indigo color in the chat, and can do everything the donators can, plus some moderator commands. : Some permissions the moderator group has: #The ability to kick and ban players, every ban will be checked by an admin; #The ability to kick, and mute players from the Global, Local and VIP chat; #The right to talk in a special moderator chat, to make moderating a lot easier; #The ability to create 20 NPC's instead of 10; #See in first person what someone is doing in the server. Admin : The admin's are the owners of the server. No one will ever get this rank, except for the ones who already have this rank. The admin's check every ban, manage plugins and mods, and have a red color in the chat. Make sure you keep them friendly because they can ban you without a warning and without undo. : Even though they are the owners, and can change anything, they don't have the right to cheat. Do you see an admin cheating, mail it to eudaimoniaservers@gmail.com and the other admin's will make sure it won't happen again. If possible please provide a short movie or screenshot. : Some extra permissions the admin group has: #Acces to the /reload, /stop and /save command; #The ability to create Safe- and Warzones;